missing
by whitetigerdemon
Summary: we do odd things for the ones we love, even die for them warning depressing inusango


**_MISSING_**

Disclaimer; I don't own inuyasha, or what ever song this is

"Ye children ready for a story of death, love, despair, and tragedy?" an old woman's voice could be heard,"oh, and ye should know that is the reason why we don't see inuyasha or his group any more." the old woman told the that this happened after the last battle with narraku.

Start story

"You guys I'm leaving for awhile," a young raven haired woman called out " I might be back after I burry my little brother." sadness was heard in her voice.

Days after sango left kagome started to worry about sango; days quickly turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. On day when someone brought up sango, kagome just smirked. Finally the day come to where inuyasha stopped eating completely, it had been obvious to kaede that he had loved sango.

_How will I start to mellow with out you here who's heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear, is it to late are you to far gone to stay best friends for ever should never have to go away. What will I do you know i'm only half with out you, how will I make it through._

Kaede wanted to speak with him alone but kagome was always around him, so she told them both to go find sango or they would have to sleep outside, again. Unknown to them this would be the last time they see sango or anyone for that matter

_If only tears could bring you back to me if only love could find a way what I would do if you would return to me some day some how someway if my tears could bring you back to me._

The lone slayer walked through the moon lit forest. She had lost every thing; she was the last of the demon slayers. She hadn't slept more then an hour a day because she kept hearing the screams of her fallen family and friends; she also kept seeing miroku, kirara, shessomaru, rin, kagura, kanna, jaken, koga, ayume, and shippo all dieing again and again. He was the only reason she was still alive, inuyasha.

_I've cried you a notion if you'd say I'm home again. Waves are in motion will carry you alone again. Just like I'll guide you and your heart will chart the curse, soon you'll be drift'n in to the arms of you true north._

Kagome and inuyasha walked through the same moon lit forest as sango, but some how kagome got ahead of inuyasha.

Nearing her friends' sango saw 4 arrows shout out of the underbrush. 2 pierced her sides, while the others punchers her shoulders. Now sango was immobile. One last arrow flew before the archer collapsed, dead. That final arrow was aimed at her heart.

_Look in my eyes a million tears have gone by and still their not dry if only tears could bring you back to me if only love could find a why what I would do if you return to me some day some how some way if my tears could bring you back to me_.

When inuyasha found sango blood was pooled arrowed her barely live body, the other body was that of kagome. As inuyasha picked up sango, she started to stir, her hart beat was faint." Come on sango I get you to kaede's, just hang in there." inuyasha stated franticly. Sango just shook her head and said "inu…yash…a….good….bye….and ….I ….love….you, her voice faded, she was dead.

_I'd hold you close I only wish for one more chanse, for one last glanse the sadness in side of me for that I would endure,_

"Sango wait for me I'll join you soon" inuyasha sobbed as he plunged a sword into his heart" and I love ….you …too." His lifeless body plunged to the ground, with sango in one hand and the sword in the other

_If only tears could bring you back to me if only love could find a way what I would do if you would return to me some day some how someway if my tears could bring you back to me._

"Well that's the story, those two are buried under the god tree, in inuyasha's forest, as for kagome her body was never found, and we still have no idea to why kagome killed sango. Sango and inuyasha will unite once again in 500 years both as outcasts, and beware of KAGOME" the old woman spoke then walked out of the hut.

An: -cries- sorry if the crying part seams girly, but then again I'm a girl, oh an if you read my other story I'm stuck so HELP PLEASE?

-Kirara-san-


End file.
